1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminate and an article for daily use, more particularly to a laminate including a base layer and a polymeric film, and an article for daily use having at least one part made of the laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a laminate, which is produced by laminating a polymeric film onto a base layer to reinforce and stabilize the base layer, has an enhanced strength, and exhibits excellent waterproofing property and workability. Thus, such laminate is commonly utilized in the fabrication of an article for daily use, such as a raincoat, a backpack, a bag, shoes, an article of clothing, an article of furniture, a sporting article, a writing tool, a toy, or the like.
From the aspects of cost and touch feeling, in the past, the polymeric film of the laminate is usually made of a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) based composition. Because the PVC-based polymeric film contains a large amount of plasticizer, it is hard to recycle PVC from a waste of such laminate. On the other hand, incineration disposal of PVC will liberate environmentally damaging materials, i.e., dioxin along with heavy metal. Therefore, the PVC-based laminate is being gradually phased out.
In order to solve the problem associated with the use of PVC, after taking the cost and the touch feeling of a laminate into consideration, the present applicant disclosed a laminate, which is produced by laminating and adhering a surface-modifying layer onto a polymeric film through an adhesion layer, in US 2006/0177667A1 and Japanese utility model no. 3111535. The surface-modifying layer is a polyurethane (PU) layer that is provided with good touch feeling. The polymeric film is made of styrene-butadiene-styrene (SBS) block copolymer-based composition, which is environmentally safe and easy to recycle.
However, in practice, it is found that the SBS block copolymer easily decomposes and is difficult to be preserved. Therefore, the SBS block copolymer-based layer, even the whole laminate, may have a poor durability and a poor weathering performance.